An Accidental Elopement
by CelticHarp
Summary: What if the Darcy family was involved in a possibly scandalous elopement? Would they ever find love or happiness?
1. Chapter 1

An Accidental Elopement

Chapter One

To celebrate their favorite nieces 20th birthday, the Gardiner's decided to take their Elizabeth on a tour of the lakes. However Mr. Gardiner's business affairs delay their trip until the August following her birthday and limited their travels to Derbyshire.

Elizabeth was not let down by this at all. Derbyshire possessed such wild, untamed wonders that she felt she could stay there forever. Her wish was not to be granted.

The day before the group was to visit Pemberley, a beautiful house with exquisite grounds, Mr. Gardiner received word that his warehouse had received three different shipments arriving at once, all them months ahead of when they should have. He had to quickly return and sort everything out.

Being somewhat let down that she was unable to see the grounds her aunt had spoken so highly of, Mrs. Gardiner promised Elizabeth that she would make it up to her once they returned to town, a special stop to the best bookstore in London.

With that thought Elizabeth eagerly packed her bags for the return trip to town.

Because of the urgency of his business matters, Mr. Gardiner decided that his family should leave that very night. The moon was full and they would be able to cover a good amount of ground before day break.

The Gardiner's carriage sat outside the inn at Lampton ready for its owners departure. Elizabeth and her aunt stepped inside to wait Mr. Gardiner's arrival.

Elizabeth quickly dozed off. Mrs Gardiner, seeing her niece so peaceful, decided not to wake her when she exited the carriage in search of her husband to remind him to not forget one last present they had promised their youngest child.

The closing of the carriage door, marking her aunts exit, startled Elizabeth awake. Realizing her aunt must've stepped out for minute, Elizabeth felt it was her last chance at some fresh air before their journey began.

With that in mind Elizabeth stepped outside of the carriage. The sun was fading fast in the sky and the street was quickly darkening. Despite it being August the feel of fall was already upon them.

Enjoying the crisp air of the North, Elizabeth pull her the hood of her cloak over her head and continue down the street.

'I shall truly miss Derbyshire," she though as she continued on down the lane. 'I hope one day I am able to return.'

On the opposite side of the street a exquisitely handsome carriage pulled up and stopped.

From it stepped down a fine figure of a gentleman. Everything from his impeccably styled hair to the high shine on his boot spoke volumes about his wealth.

"Stay in the carriage Georgiana," said the gentleman. "I will only be a moment in here. I promised our aunt we would bring her some of her favorite chocolates from Mr. Smithwick's store."

He smiled as he closed the carriage door. A smile that did not quiet reach his eyes his sister noticed.

Georgiana felt wretched. She had disappointed her brother and failed to live up to the Darcy family name. Instead of joining his friend Charles Bingley in town to discuss helping him run his own estate, he was taking her to Scotland to visit their paternal aunt.

Her brother was trying to act kindly to her, telling her no harm was done and she was lucky he arrived at Ramsgate when he did but she knew he was unhappy with her almost elopement. She hated having her brother unhappy by anything, least of all her.

Fitzwilliam Darcy had enough to test his nerves and patience without having to add his sister to that list. Georgiana loved to have her brother return home from a dinner party or ball and talk about all the ridiculous women throwing themselves at him, clearly only after his money. They would laugh as Miss Darcy would ask her brother how absurd Miss Bingley's latest hair accessories were. Now she was just another lady who had disappointed him.

She could stand these thoughts any longer and felt that she need to feel the cool air on her face, anything to prevent her from bursting into tears again.

Pulling up her hood she left the carriage seeking a small amount of solitude before the long drive north. Knowing the new footman wouldn't dare stop her, she began her walk down the nearly deserted road.

Elizabeth's stroll didn't last long. She was far more fatigue then she realized and turned back to head towards her uncle's coach. In her tired state she realized she had gotten turned around and wasn't quite sure which direction it was.

Thankfully her uncles footman must've recognized her as he jumped down quickly to open the carriage door for her. Glad that she was closer to the carriage then she had originally thought Elizabeth entered and rested her head against the windows waiting for her aunt and uncle's return. The last thing she remembered before she drifted to sleep was her uncles deep voice commanding the driver to start their journey.

'My my uncle's voice sound deep. I hope he is not getting a cold,' though Elizabeth as she rest her head on her uncle's shoulder as sleep over came her.

Georgiana having final gained some command over her emotions, turned back toward her brother's carriage. She had not noticed how dark it had become. She could barely recognize shops and stores she knew well and hope to quickly find her way back. Noticing the carriage was not where she had left it she panicked for a moment before she realized it had just been moving to the other side of the street.

Making her way quickly over, before her brother noticed she had left, Georgiana practically ran the rest of the way.

As the footman assisted her inside, she laid her head against the cool glass of the window. The last month of stress and emotional turmoil had finally taken its toll on the young girl. Pulling her hood down further so her brother could not see the tears that fell down her cheek, exhaustion finally over took her.

The young girl was unaware of the well dressed older couple that enter and bid their driver to continue on.

Both carriages made excellent time owning to the fact the moon was bright, the sky cloudless and there was little in the way other other travelers to contend with.

It was several hours later, as the sun had just started to rise, that the Darcy carriage pulled up to its first stop at the Scottish boarder.

Once his sister rested her head upon him, Mr. Darcy put his arm around her and pull his sister close to his body and remained that way for the rest of the journey.

Darcy could believe how lucky he was. He had almost lost his baby sister to one of the worst scoundrels around. Having her securely in his arms, he was finally able to heave a sigh of relief.

Darcy followed his sister into a deep sleep comforted by the idea she was safe by his side. Now having traveled all night long they slowly drew to a stop.

Darcy kissed the top of his sister's head to wake her.

"My dear one we're here of you want to awake and stretch your legs", Darcy said softly to his sister.

The body wrapped in his arm had suddenly gone very rigid.

His sister threw back her hood and instead of being met with Georgiana's soft blue eye and smooth golden hair, he saw fiery brown eyes accompanied by a mess of untamed chocolate brown curls. He was also met with an ear splitting shriek and a hard slap across his face.

200 miles to the south the Gardiners were meeting with a similar sound issuing from a young woman they though was their niece.

 **AN: Hello all. I wanted to attach a few warnings to the story. First if you like long, drawn out, angsty stories that make it seem as though Elizabeth and Darcy will never get there HEA, you might want to skip this story. Rather light and fluffy with barely enough drama to give it a storyline. Also this story is complete but since I am editing it myself the updates will probably be once a week. Oh also the distance they traveled is unrealistic for the time period but makes the story so again if you can't get past that, I would recommend not continuing.**

 **Disclaimer: Pride and prejudice belongs to Jane Austen. This story is protected under copyright law and is not allowed to be used, copies or republished without written consent from the author.** (Sorry I have to included this but apparently there have been issues)


	2. Chapter 2

An Accidental Elopement

Chapter Two

* * *

Having quickly changed horses, Fitzwilliam Darcy's carriage was once again heading back toward Lampton.

'What a horrible morning', thought Darcy as he turned slightly to catch a glimpse of the woman now seated as far away from him as possible and not relinquishing the cane she had grabbed off his person to "protect" herself with.

Once the screaming had stopped, the young woman demanded she be returned to her aunt and uncle, and no despicable highwayman was going to get away with kidnapping her. Holding his split and bleeding lip, Mr. Darcy assured the young woman that he wanted nothing of the sort from her.

Darcy's initial shock wore off quicker than he assumed possible when he realized that if this young woman was here, heaven only knew where his sister was. Elizabeth observed the unknown gentleman's expression change from one of shock to one of utter panic which somehow frightened her even more. The young man quickly reassured the furious, and now armed, woman that he had no interest what so ever in her and was now only thinking of how scared his sister must be. This comment cause Elizabeth to lower the gentleman's cane that she was pointing at him.

"Your sister? Is that who you thought I was? You honestly haven't stolen me for some nefarious purpose?" questioned Elizabeth.

Darcy had now recovered himself enough to return to his normal cold and commanding outer appearance.

"Stay put," he commanded to Elizabeth with a significant amount of fury and forcefulness that even she didn't wish to disobey, for the moment.

Jumping down from the carriage he was quickly greeted by his driver and footmen wishing to know what had upset Miss Darcy. Elizabeth could hear and see through the window as the footman tried to explain how a totally unknown woman ended up in place of his sister. The footman's story was plausible to Darcy but it did little to lessen his ire or worry. Not only that but now they were drawing a crowd. Not that Gretna Green was unused to seeing unmarried men and women arriving together, it rarely caused such a commotion.

Having ordered the change of horses immediately, Mr. Darcy jumping back into the waiting carriage to access if the woman in there had purposefully entrap him in such a manner as this. He had escaped for years from scheming, manipulative women and was not about to be caught by one.

"What is your name," Mr Darcy ask with a forcefulness that left little option but it answer.

Elizabeth, not to be intimidated, raised her chin up in challenging his attitude.

"Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. And who may I ask are you," she said narrowing her eyes and pointing the gentleman's cane at him.

"I am Mr. Darcy of Pemberley as I'm sure you know," he challenged back.

Elizabeth startled at that statement as her mouth dropped open slightly. Had that man really just insinuated what she thought. That she had sought him out?

"For your information Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, until this moment the extent of my knowledge of you is that you are the master of an estate with some mildly pretty ground which I have never laid eyes on. In fact until you had accosted me, I thought myself to be in my uncle's carriage."

Elizabeth knew she was not being completely honest. Her aunt had raved about the glories of Pemberley's grounds and Elizabeth was rather unhappy she would have to miss it for her uncle to attend his business. But she certainly was not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that one of her most dearest relations was inthralled with his home. Especially when she with all her heart thought herself to be in her uncle's carriage!

Darcy was insulted. Pemberley had some of the finest grounds in the country! Clearly this woman had no idea of what she spoke. How could she have been to Pemberley and not sing its praises. There is no way she could have been there. But then if she truly had not attended the tour of his home and grounds which would have taken her through the gallery with his portrait, how would she have know who he was? Perhaps someone from town had pointed him out.

Decided it was best to dwell on this later, he would have an ample amount of time on the ride back, he chose to change topics.

"Pray tell me and be honest, is there any reason I have to fear my sister is being mistreated?"

His worried tone and intense gaze caused Elizabeth to lower the cane once more.

"I assure you sir, if your sister and myself have truly just switched placed then she is currently with the kindest and most thoughtful people of my acquaintance," she replied.

This caused Darcy to release a breath he had not realized he was hold.

"Sir the horses are ready," announced the driver.

"We leave immediately," barked Mr. Darcy and the carriage was swiftly turning around to head back to Lampton. "Hopefully we can lessen the damage caused by your inattention."

Elizabeth was too incensed to answer back and decided instead to sit and openly glare at the insulting young man across from her. Darcy, feeling unsettled by the woman's fiery eyes, turned away from her to stare unseeingly out the window.

The two reluctant traveling companions continued on this way for well over an hour.

Growing bored of glaring, Elizabeth determined she had the perfect opportunity to observe this stranger. His clothing and arrogance spoke of his wealth and level in society. This Mr. Darcy owned a splendid carriage so if she was forced with his unpleasant company at least she was comfortable. As for his person he was tall, no very tall, and handsome. She figured he would be even more so when he was not wearing such an unpleasant scowl. His eyes were a piercing blue and his inky black hair was thick and wavy. Having just spent hours crammed into a carriage sleeping, the man looked like he had just stepped out of his dressing room.

Typical. Just like her sister Jane. One could roll her dear sister down a hill covered in grass and mud and at the bottom everyone would tell her how exquisite she looked. This thought brought a small smile to her face.

Not one imperfection on this man... except...

Elizabeth could not help but to notice the split in his lip that was still bleeding slightly. She had caused that. She bit her own lip and finally turned away from her subject of observation. She partly felt bad for causing the injury to the gentleman but another part was rather proud for making the rude, self righteous man slightly less then perfect. Having never been this far north, Elizabeth was delighted with the beautiful scenery they passed and promptly lost all interest in the man across from her.

Darcy was thankful that the angry young woman had finally turned her focus outside as he was growing increasingly uncomfortable under her watch. He now was able to cast glances to better access what kind of person he was trapped with.

From the first glance he gathered she was a gentleman's daughter though not an overly wealthy one and only tolerable looking. Her cloak was similar to his sisters but a far lower quality, though he couldn't necessarily blame his footman for not being able to discern the difference. He sighed in frustration at his current circumstance and ran his fingers through his hair willing himself not to look at that hateful woman again.

That of course did not last long. On his second glance Darcy had to admit his angry had slightly colored his first opinion. She was actually quite beautiful though not in the classic sense. Her eyes that originally appeared brown actually had some flecks of hazel when the light hit them. And her thick brown curls that had spent the last night and early morning randomly freeing themselves from their confines made her appear like a woodland sprite.

The lady must have been grown increasingly warm as she finally relinquished his cane to the bench beside her and decided to shed her low quality cloak. This action caused Darcy to openly stare for a moment before he quickly and loudly snapped his attention out the window.

The woman's figure left little more to be desired. While not voluptuous, as many of the Ton flaunted, it was light, pleasing and very womanly. Darcy shook his head to clear this line of thought. It would not do well to continue on till his admiration became evident.

'Why on earth did women's current fashion leave so little to the imagination,' though Darcy.

His sudden movement startled Elizabeth from her current pursuit. She wondered what had caused such a violent reaction from young gentleman. Looking back at him she once again noticed that his lip was still bleeding and he had not yet attended it.

Pulling out her own handkerchief and dipping it in the water jug next to her, she handed it toward the gentleman. Darcy, determined as he was not to look at the young lady, continued to gaze outside.

Elizabeth cleared her throat gaining Darcy's attention. He looked questioningly at what was being currently offered to him.

"For your lip sir."

Darcy cautiously nodded his head in acceptance of the peace offering and placed it on him lip but remained silent.

"Come now sir we must have some conversation," said Elizabeth.

Mr Darcy remained silent, unsure of what to say. After all he was awkward at starting conversations among people of his acquaintance. How was he to start one with a complete stranger that he had been unwillingly thrust together with?

"A very little will suffice," she continued. "For instance you may comment on the size of the carriage or the number of small towns."

"Do you talk by rule then when being abducted," replied Darcy also trying to lighten the rather absurd situation they found themselves in.

This caused Elizabeth to laugh lightly. "Yes it seems I must. After all it would look strange to travel a full day with a gentleman and not have any conversation."

"Do you enjoy reading?" asked Darcy after a few minutes pause.

"Ah yes I do. Since we are not in the middle of the ballroom I find books to be an acceptable and safe topic," joked Elizabeth.

The next couple hours passed pleasantly as was possible between two strangers.

Darcy was delighted to learn this Miss Bennet was well read even if they did disagree on almost every topic. Although at times it did seem as though she would pick the opinion opposite of himself just to see his reaction. He always hated that the ton felt the only education young women needed was applied to catch a husband and not to improve their mind through extensive reading.

"So you enjoy the Odyssey? I don't know many women who like stories of adventure."

"Then you must not know many women Mr. Darcy," smiled Elizabeth. "Anyways I always thought of the Odyssey as more of a romance."

Darcy raise an eyebrow in challenge.

"After years of war and countless obstacles and struggles, Odysseus just wants to return home to his wife who is fighting off men awaiting her husband's return. Do you not find that romantic?" Elizabeth challenged back.

"Perhaps" replied Darcy and the two fell into a somewhat comfortable silence.

As they sat quietly both absorbed in their own thoughts Darcy began to worry. No one had seen the young woman in his carriage at Gretna Green but had someone seen her at Lampton? Would he be forced to spend the rest of his life with a woman he just met? His parents had been an arranged marriage but they at least started off as mutual friends and acquaintances, then grew into a loving couple.

Darcy try to swallow past the lump in his throat. Hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about that at all. Although what a fine joke fate had played. He saved his sister from an elopement just to be caught in one himself.

Glance back at Elizabeth just as the sun highlighted her glossy curls he thought to himself with a small smile, it could be worse.

 **AN: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Your reviews mean to much to me so again thank you. Also again travel time in this story is unrealistic so if it bothers you they're going to be traveling for the first few chapters just so you know. :) Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen. This story is protected under copyright law and is not allowed to be used, copied, or republish without written consent from the author**.


	3. Chapter 3

An Accidental Elopement

Chapter Three

* * *

It took Mrs. Gardiner almost a full hour to calm down the young woman who was present in their carriage.

Margaret Gardiner had always been a patience woman, wether it be with her child, rambunctious young nieces or her sisters-in-law so she was the prefect person to handle the current situation.

Once the young woman's sods had slowed to barely a whimper she was finally able to talk.

"What is your name my dear child," calmly ask Mrs. Gardiner.

"G-Georgiana Darcy ma'am," sniffed the young woman.

"I see. You must be Miss Darcy of Pemberley. Am I correct?" ask Mrs. Gardiner.

Miss Darcy's eyes grew wide. They knew who she was! She had been abducted! Why had her brother not followed after her. Surely he realized by now she had been stolen.

"My my brother will pay you whatever you want, just p-please don't hurt me," replied Georgiana.

Mrs. Gardiner gentle clasped the young woman's hands.

"My dear please don't have any fear of us. There seems to be nothing more then a slight mix up. I fear our young niece may have accidentally stepped into the wrong carriage. My name is Mrs. Gardiner. I grew up in Lambton and know of the great family the Darcys. Since we just left there I assumed you must be one of them. Have no fear we will head back there immediately once we get Mr. Gardiner's trunks unloaded for the coach to London."

Georgiana gave the man a curious look as to why she was being left.

"I have urgent business in town but I know you both will be quite safe with our footman and driver," the elder gentleman assure the young girl.

Nodding slowly Georgiana responded, "I am so sorry that I have caused you such an inconvenience. The fault is all mine. Had I not left the carriage as my brother insisted this predicament could never had come to pass."

At this Miss Darcy was once again on the verge of tears.

"Miss Darcy please think nothing of it. Blame can be placed on an infinite number of people starting with the ship captains who came in early forcing us to cut out trip short, to my niece who loves to wander. We are now here and must rectify the situation as best we can," smiled Mrs. Gardiner.

"Plus traveling by coach is always far more entertaining," but having received a raised eyebrow from his wife added, "but of course the site is not as lovely as traveling with you my dear"

Mrs. Gardiner smiled at this but it faded quickly as something the young girl said came to mind.

"Did you say your brother? Mr Darcy was traveling with you," asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Yes ma'am. We were traveling to Scotland to visit with relatives and then he was to return shortly to Pemberley to oversee the harvest."

"And pray tell, what is your brother's age," continued Mrs. Gardiner hoping she had miscalculated the young man's age or hoped the Darcys had another much younger son after she had moved away.

"He is seven and twenty but he's birthday is in about one month's time."

This answer caused the Gardiner's worry over their nieces absence to increase. Had she too just spent the entire night unaccompanied? With a single man?

Margaret Gardiner held out one more hope, "And was anyone else traveling with you, your maid perhaps?"

"No ma'am. I had just lost my previous companion and my brother was in search of a new one for me."

Mrs. Gardiner gave her husband a worried glance. His expression mirrored her own. Their Elizabeth would never be happy with a force marriage. Hopefully all of this could be kept quiet but they would have to leave as soon as possible.

"Well my dear it looks as though my things have been removed. You need not wait for the coach. I'm sure it will be here shortly. You best be on your way," Edwin Gardiner said casting his wife a knowing look. "Be safe my dear."

Mrs. Gardiner nodded in replied, "And I will make sure everything is addressed and no harm is done." Mr. Gardiner grabbed his wife's hand and placing a kiss on it, waved off his carriage while he hoped for the best.

Mrs. Gardiner wished to offer more comfort to the young woman in her carriage but was now overcome with concern for her niece.

Since one of the women was exceedingly worried and the other one exceedingly shy, little conversation passed over the next few hours.

Despite her extremely timid and modest disposition Georgiana Darcy had to ask a question that had plagued her since they left. It only took three hours to gain the courage to ask.

"If you please ma'am could I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear," said Mrs. Gardiner turn from the window determined to keep her features calm so as not to frighten the young woman further.

"Why did you wish to know my brother's age?"

Margaret Gardiner's expression instantly became grave. "Well Miss Darcy, while I have no doubt your brother is every bit a gentleman, the implications of a young man and woman who are unmarried and traveling to Scotland may have some scandalous implications."

Georgiana's brow knitted together in thought for just a moment before the realization hit her. Her eyes immediately grew wide and she grasped has she brought her hand to her mouth. Tears rapidly formed in her eyes.

She had just ruined her brothers life! He is a man of honor. Of course he would marry the young woman to save her reputation. Because she had left the carriage Georgiana just condemned Fitzwilliam to a life with a total stranger.

Noticing her distress, Mrs. Gardiner changed sides to sit next to the girl and kindly embraced her.

"There's no need to worry yet child. If no one observed my niece traveling with your brother perhaps everything can be fix without injury to either party," this was said with more confidence then Mrs. Gardiner currently felt.

Georgiana could only nod slightly and turned back to look out the window without really seeing anything outside.

Feeling the young girl needed sometime to think, Mrs Gardiner gave her one last reassuring squeeze before moving back to the other side. Thus another couples hours passed in complete silence.

Georgiana's mind was very much in turmoil. How much had she let her brother down. 'Oh why did I not just stay put? How much more am I going to disappoint my brother? What if this woman is nothing like her kind relatives?"

It was with that thought that her mind became even more clouded with worry. What if she was another fortune hunter? What if she was mean and cruel? What if she demand Georgiana be sent aways?!

The young woman couldn't stand it any longer.

"What...what is your niece like," asked the timid girl.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled, clearly understanding the question, wanted to ease the young woman's mind.

"Elizabeth is a wonderful young woman. She loves her family, long walks through the countryside and a good book. Not only is she smart and witty but also kind and caring, I promise you."

"My brother is the best of men...incase you were wondering," replied Georgiana as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you my dear. It does in fact put my mind at ease."

If they were observed, what would it be like to suddenly go to being a family of three? Little did Georgiana know that at that moment race back toward Lambton, her brother was having a very similar thought.

 **AN: You all are awesome. 100 reviews! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Sorry the chapter is small AND no E &D but don't worry, you'll see them again soon. As for all the reviewers that have pointed out errors, I want to thank you and let you know I'm not ignoring your comments. I'm keeping notes on everything you've caught and plan to fix everything before I post the epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen. This story is protected under copyright law and is not allowed to be used, copied, or republish without written consent from the author**.


	4. Chapter 4

An Accidental Elopement

Chapter Four

* * *

Back in the carriage speeding south sat Fitzwilliam Darcy with a woman that he had little doubt, if they were not trapped together in his carriage, he would never have met her.

After all her station in life was far below his own, her dress plainly indicated that. He had never seen her in town or heard of the Bennet family in his life so evidently she did not travel in his circle or those of the ton. She gave her opinion freely and very decidedly so she had not been taught at one of the finer women's seminaries which would have schooled her to be pleasing and agreeable, not passionate and argumentative.

He hoped that this rather serendipitous event would not be made public and he could just go about his life, keeping this as a funny antidote that he would only ever share with his cousin Richard. How they would joke about Darcy almost being caught by some poor county lass. After all she may be intelligent and pretty but the Darcy name demanded birth, breeding, wealth and, if possible, a title.

No this young woman would never do. He would marry her if it was necessary to save her reputation but prayed that would not be the case. No, she simple would not do. With that thought in his mind Darcy was determined to engage the woman no further. He was always a man of strong conviction so he knew it would be easy to not raise the woman's expectations by reflecting his interest in her. No he would speak to her no more.

"As you know by now I have a younger sister, Georgiana. She was only 15 but quite proficient at the pianoforte... Do you have any siblings," asked Darcy. He truly was determined to keep himself as distant and cool as possible but he just could not help himself. He aspired to know this woman that contradicted everything he should want.

Elizabeth couldn't help but to enjoy the awkwardness of the gentleman across her trying to start conversation.

"Yes actually. I do," smiled Elizabeth mischievously. "There are five of us at home with the youngest at 15, but only myself and one other of my sisters play. And I would hardly say we're proficient."

"Five siblings, that's quiet a good number."

"Yes us sisters are rather glad our parents didn't just stop at two." Gaining a questioning look from Mr. Darcy she continued. "Our estate is entailed away from the female line. It seems luck was not on our parents' side to have a son."

Her situation was worse then he had originally thought. Five unmarried sister in an entailed estate. There was little way they would have much dowry, especially with that many. Perhaps their father married a wealthy heiress.

"And your mother? Where does her family hail from?"

Elizabeth hid her smile behind her hand before answering.

"Meryton. It's a small town not far from our estate. Her father was the local solicitor. My uncle married my aunt and followed my grandfather's lead in taking over his practice once he past. Your sister in currently in the care of my mothers' brother. He runs several warehouses in the city dealing in all manner of goods from linen to tea. He and my aunt are truly the loveliest of people."

She finished by casting him a sweet, unassuming smile. While Elizabeth might not be as worldly as the gentleman sitting across from her, she was in no way unintelligent to his line of questioning. He was obviously worried he would be saddled with a woman of little fortune and no connections forever.

Her current enjoyment was to inform him honestly and make him uncomfortable the rest of the way back. After all there was no way anyone saw her enter his carriage, not that late into the evening. And even if they had, she was a visitor to town. They would have no idea who she was.

So even if he was handsome, delightfully intelligent and rich, Elizabeth had little interest in a man who evidently thought himself above his present company. She might as well enjoy teasing him while she can. After all in only a few more hours she would undoubtedly never lay eyes on him again.

"Don't you find both of my uncles to be of noble professions Mr. Darcy? One keeps everyone equal in the eyes of the law, the other provides goods that allow our lives to be as enriched and enjoyable as they are."

"Farming is also a noble profession," huffed Darcy.

"Yes I quite agree. To work the earth and provide food and nourishment for all men. Tell me Mr. Darcy, what kind of horses do you use to plow your fields? That must be how you got such strong brood shoulders," continued Elizabeth with such sweetness of a compliment that Darcy was sure, had it been anyone else, it would be flattery. However since he knew her to be intelligent, he surmised she was belittling him as he had her.

"I'll have to ask the next time I am home. No doubt you yourself long to get back behind the plow."

This comment from Mr. Darcy caused a wonderful sound laugh to be admitted from his beautiful traveling companion.

"Yes are right Mr. Darcy," laughed Elizabeth hardily. "Neither of us get our hands too dirty but I will confess I can make an amazing blackberry tart."

Darcy nodded his head at this and turned his attention once more back out the window. He had to control himself.

Now not only was she smart and beautiful, she was also teasing and enjoyable to talk to. There was no flirting or simpering just simple good humor.

And that laugh...

How unlike anything he had ever heard from the ladies of his acquaintance. Their laughs were forced, cold and calculating. Even Georgiana's was quiet and light. No this was a woman greatly amused and not afraid to show it. It was warm and inviting. Even though she was insulting him, he wanted to join with her merriment.

NO! This was not were his thoughts needed to go. She was unsuitable, poor, unconnected...and she made blackberry tarts. Those were always his favorite. Now he was even more determined to not turn his attention back to Miss Bennet the rest of the trip. Heaven only knows what else he'd find out about her to haunt his dreams.

At least if they were found to be compromised his future would in no way be dull.

Elizabeth on the other hand was enjoying this impromptu adventure excessively. Not only had she been able to see a part of England she more then likely would never had visited, she also got to study a rather fascinating character. He had such different responses to her that he puzzled her exceedingly.

One moment he seemed to be rather interested to engage her, the next he acted as though it were the furthest thing from his mind.

'How amusing she thought,' she though.

Well since he seem determined to be quiet and unpleasant the rest of the way she would at least enjoy the scenery and daydream about wandering among the lovely rocks and trees.

After all, only a couple of hours more and they would both be free from their current predicament never to cross paths again.

 **AN: Hello again. Sorry I'm posting this kind of late. I went to post on Tues but my account was acting crazy and I couldn't login. Then of course RL got in the way. Anyways thanks as always for all your delightful reviews. They truly make my day.**

 **Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen. This story is protected under copyright law and is not allowed to be used, copied, or republish without written consent from the author**.


	5. Chapter 5

An Accidental Elopement

Chapter Five

* * *

Mrs. Gardiner's worries were in no way completely removed but having been reassured by the sweet, shy girl in her carriage she was able to turn her attention to her companion. Miss Darcy was in a greater need to be set at ease then herself.

"Do you often go to Lambton," asked Mrs. Gardiner but only received a tiny bob of the head in response.

"As I said, I grew up there and even though I am in town most of the time, I will always find Derbyshire to be the best of all counties"

Georgiana couldn't help but smile at this.

Slowly but surely Mrs. Gardiner wore down the shy exterior of Miss Darcy and they spent the rest of the journey in a pleasant light conversation.

* * *

While his sister was still a good couple hours away, the Darcys' carriage pulled up to the outskirts of Lambton.

"Miss Bennet, while I know it is rather warm in here, I think it advisable to pull your cloak back up."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and understand, quickly made sure her face was covered from those who would wish to peer inside.

The carriage drew to a stop outside the Lambton inn but theirs was the only one.

"Where is your uncle's carriage," Darcy all but shouted.

"Mr. Darcy surely you did not expect that we would arrive at the same time. Unless the switch was discovered in the middle of the night, it was most likely discovered the same time ours was, at day break. Not only that but my uncle's carriage is far slower than yours and to rush would put your sister at risk, a risk my family would not take. We will just have to wait till they arrive."

Darcy was not happy. Not only was his sister still not back with him but a poor country nobody had thought through the situation more throughly then himself.

"Stay covered. I'm going to get us some food and drink," Darcy whispered in a growl.

This caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes but knew to keep hidden regardless. This Mr. Darcy was acting as though it was her fault that her uncle's carriage was slower and less sturdy then his own. She should have reminded him that after plowing the fields she then goes to work assembling carriages for the middle class and it was indeed her fault.

'Please get here soon aunt,' thought Elizabeth. 'I've studies enough of Mr. Darcy's character and am ready to be done with him.'

Darcy returned quickly and the two sat in a chilly silence despite the warmth. The temperature was not falling even though evening was fast approaching. Elizabeth was force to continually dab her forehead.

"Miss Bennet, please do take care to keep your face concealed," whispered Darcy harshly.

"Trust me Mr. Darcy, you are not the only one who understands what is at stake should I be revealed," Elizabeth snapped back. "And I assure you, you are nowhere near being the kind of man I wish to spend my life with."

Darcy started as though he had been slapped...again. He knew he was acting coolly toward her but he felt that comment was rather uncalled for.

"Pray tell what I am lacking Miss Bennet, for I greatly wish to improve myself. Although if it is a title you desire I fear you will be disappointed as I am not in line for one."

"So typical of your class," replied Elizabeth exasperated. "I don't wish for your money or your social standing Mr. Darcy and had you been titled it would not make you one bit more agreeable to me. I wish for love, loyalty, admiration, a man to be my partner, not my master, and certainly one who doesn't look down on everything about me, even my less then high quality traveling cloak (Darcy winced at this). Since you don't even cover one of those areas I doubt very much we would get on well together. And I am sure that had we not been forced into this situation, you would view me as the last woman in the world whom you could ever be prevailed on to marry."

Darcy sat stunned. As the master of Pemberley he was never spoken to in such a manner. But what shocked him even more was the fact she was right. Had he not just spent hours extolling her virtues and thinking how they weren't good enough for him. She was smart but poor, beautiful but no standing in society. When had he let his good principle turn him into being a prideful conceited man?

Feeling nauseous Darcy placed his drink down, no longer wishing for anything to be in his stomach.

The time ticked on slowly as the only sound that now filled their space was that of Elizabeth fanning herself.

Finally, after what seem like many hours later, another carriage pulled up behind them.

"That must he them," exclaimed Darcy as he jumped down from his carriage and all but ran to the next one.

Upon reaching it a very well dressed older woman stepped down and turned to address him.

"Mr. Darcy I presume. I am Mrs Gardiner. My niece and I were just discussing you," she said as she motioned toward her on carriage. "Perhaps you can bring your sister inside while Elizabeth and I get something to drink and eat."

Understanding what this woman was trying to convey, Darcy nodded and returned to his carriage. While disguise of any sort was his abhorrence, in times like these it was an absolute necessity.

"Come Georgiana, some acquaintances of mine wish to meet you," he loudly proclaimed to Elizabeth as he took her hand.

"Thank heavens you are rich Mr. Darcy for I don't see a theater career in your future," whispered Elizabeth.

Ignoring her commit, Darcy lead her quickly after the other two ladies into a private sitting room in the inn.

Throwing off her hood Elizabeth ran to her aunts arms.

"Oh aunt, I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to see you."

"The feeling is mutual my dear. Your uncle and I were worried sick over your safety. Thank you for taking such good care of my niece sir," she turned to address Mr. Darcy.

The two woman continued their greeting of one another as Darcy turned to his sister that seem to be shrinking away from him.

"Georgiana," said Darcy keeping his emotions in check. He wished to cry out and crush his sister in a hug but a display of that sorts was beneath his leave of society. "I am glad you are safe," he said grasping her hand. "I was greatly worried that something awful had befallen you. I can't express my joy in seeing you well."

At this Georgiana started to cry, "How will you ever forgive me? This is all my fault."

Darcy grasped both of her hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "No my dear sister, I would never blame you of this."

Seeing the distraught young girl, Elizabeth hoped to elevate some of he worries. After all she would soon by leaving with her aunt and placing this all behind her. "Would you do me the honor sir of introducing me to your sister?"

"Of course, Miss Bennet may I introduce my sister Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Having spent the last day with your brother I am happy to see the woman who claimed all of his worry."

"Thank you Miss Bennet although I don't know if I deserve it," whispered Georgiana.

"I'm sure you do. Your brother thinks so and as you know he is never wrong," Elizabeth replied casting a challenging raised eyebrow toward Mr Darcy.

"Well it seem that no harm is done, we should all best be on our ways. Do I have you assurance Mr. Darcy that this will be kept quite," Mrs Gardiner ask.

"I assure you it will be madam. I have just as much at risk I assure you."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled knowingly at the young man as her niece opened the door slightly, eager to leave the room.

"Did you hear that Mr. Darcy has taken a mistress," asked the first voice that wafted down the hall.

"I dunno if I believe that. Mr. Darcy?"

"It's as true as I'm standin here. Tried to pass the young lass off as his sister but at least three different people are sure that was not Miss Darcy that drove away in his carriage last night."

"They still don't know who I am or where I'm from," whispered Elizabeth hopefully to the three shocked faces behind her. "Ruin may still be avoided."

"Any word on who the lucky lady is?" Continued the conversation from down the hall.

"Word has it its Maggie Gardiner née Murphy's niece for Hertfordshire."

"The one that was stayin here? Well she was a bonny lass at that but I still can't believe it. She seemed such a classy well brought up young thing. Why would she settle for bein a mistresses?"

"Well rumor has it that her father's estate is entailed away and she virtually penniless. Anyways I sent an express to me wife's brother. He's an under-gardener for the Long family in Hertfordshire. See if he knows anything else about this Bennet girl."

At this Elizabeth realized the final nail was in her coffin as word was already on its was to Hertfordshire informing her neighbors of her downfall.

"Maybe they just done run off together. They were headin for Gretna Green. Maybe the lass caught his eye and his heart. He just wanted to claim her for his own."

"Believe that if you want my friend. That's the same day dreamy story my Annie's been tellin around too, but mark my word, Mr Darcy wouldn't married anything less then the daughter of an earl with a very heavy purse, just like his father."

"Well at least he'll have somethin pretty to warm his bed at night."

Elizabeth shut her eyes and the door. She couldn't listen any longer without becoming physically ill.

Slowly turning she looked up, her eyes met with Mr. Darcy's. No doubt his pale expression mirroring her own. What now? Would the man she had just finished insulting save her from ruin. Or would he take the slap on the wrist by society for his scandalous affair and have it be forgotten the next day while Elizabeth and her family were left with the consequences. Would she prefer that to a life of unhappiness with this man? Her mother would wail but her father would support her. Maybe she could be sent to the former colonies freeing her family and herself. What was to be done?

"Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said with and air of confidence that was not reflected his face. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

 **AN: I want to apologize for my sad attempt at trying to type a working class accent. Again I want to thank all my reviewers and readers. I am so happy you're enjoying my story and so wish I had time to personally thank each one of you. Again this story is complete, just trying to edit my chapters in what little free time I have. Whole story should be posted by end of October or early November at the latest (barring any unforeseen circumstances).**

 **Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen. This story is protected under copyright law and is not allowed to be used, copied, or republish without written consent from the author**.


	6. Chapter 6

An Accidental Elopement

Chapter Six

* * *

Elizabeth stood before Mr Darcy wide eyed unable to speak, or breath for that matter. The silence that hung in the small room was thick and oppressive.

Mr. Darcy was sure he would be answered right away but now several minutes had past and Miss Bennet was still giving him a horrified expression, his confidence began to waver.

Mrs. Gardiner and Georgiana stood in silence looking back and forth between the two . Both afraid to speak for fear of disturbing the situation they were currently in.

"Mr. Darcy...," Elizabeth choked out and shook her head as though to clearer her thoughts.

This caused Mr. Darcy a small amount of panic thinking she was actually regretting his offer.

"..…yes of course I accept your offer." With that Elizabeth's fate was sealed.

•••

The carriages were once again speeding off from the small town of Lambton. This time, however, they were heading in the same direction.

After a short discussion the small party felt it was best to stick to the story of a romantic elopement rather then become the laughing stock of the ton for having been comprised and forced into marriage. At least that was Mr. Darcy's opinion.

Being not yet of her majority, Gretna Green was the best and quickest option. They would not have to wait the days it would take to receive Mr. Bennet's consent. Thus allowing the rumors to spread further.

Having just spent almost a full day in Mr. Darcy's company and wished for a slight reprieve before she was trapped for the rest of her life with the gentleman, Elizabeth opted to follow the Darcy carriage in her uncle's.

Everyone approve of this arrangement as is gave Darcy the much needed balm of his dear sister's company. It also gave him some time to clear his thoughts and organize his feelings about the woman he was now promised to.

As the carriage steadily rocked toward their destination Mrs. Gardiner eyed her niece wearily.

"Please aunt, I need some time to think," we're Elizabeth's words as they started off on their journey. That was well over an hour ago and nothing further had been said.

Margaret, knew that her niece must be exhausted, wished for her to sleep but even more so, to speak with her before that. Mrs. Gardiner knew that once they woke up there would be little time between when they arrived and when Elizabeth became the wife of Mr. Darcy.

"My dear niece, I know you need time but we must speak. There is much that will happen over the next few days and I wish you to be prepared. First has your mother spoken to you about a wife's duty to her husband?"

She quickly waved off this statement "Yes aunt I can guarantee you that much." Elizabeth was quickly transported back to the horrifying and uncomfortable conversation her mother had with Jane, Mary and herself once Mary was out. Their mother felt it best to get it out of the way all at once since her charming girls would soon catch husbands and she would have no time with the wedding planning to sit down with them. Plus it was best to know what was in store for them their mother had said. But now Elizabeth had something else to worry about, "You don't think Mr. Darcy would exercise his right so soon aunt?"

"I don't know Lizzy. From what I've heard Mr. Darcy is a good man but he still is a man and it is with in his rights."

This talk was not making Elizabeth predicament any better.

"My dear, Mr. Darcy's attentions are the least of your worries. As I'm sure you are well aware, we do not travel in the same circles of society. Once word gets out that the rich, handsome young man eloped with a country gentleman's daughter, the whole of the ton will be at the door to meet you. There will of course be those who are cordial, even seek your friendship but I fear the majority, at least at the start will not think well of you. They will wonder how someone of your standing and caught such a prize. I tell you this not to worry you but to prepare you. I feel you may need to trust your husband and follow his lead on who to befriend and who to steer clear of. You will have a short reprieve from this while you remain at Pemberley but I want you prepared."

Elizabeth now had a splitting headache as she rested it on the cool windowpane. She had been so worry about marrying for something other then love that none of the other repercussions had even entered her thoughts.

"I understand aunt. I promise you I will TRY to work with Mr. Darcy to build a partner ship for I fear if I don't, I will be doomed to a life dominate by disappointed hopes and misery. I do believe I must rest aunt. I don't want Mr. Darcy rescinding offer once I meet him at the altar with bloodshot eyes and dark rings around them." Casting a small smile at her aunt, Elizabeth continued staring out the window praying sleep would find her.

At this point, all three women heading to Gretna Green were soon asleep, the stress of the previous day finally taking its toll. Only one of the travelers remain awake. Try as he did, he could not settle his mind enough to allow it.

Miss Bennet's eyes were currently swimming in front of his face. He could not remember ever seeing such expressive eyes; warm and laughing one minute, angry and flashing the next. He was truly worried. Would he be able to make this a happy marriage? Sure he had been enchanted by the young woman but many of his fellow acquaintances were also charmed by a pretty face and were now living in misery. Although he knew Miss Bennet was more then just a pretty face. She had a sharp mind and a teasing nature.

His mother has possessed these qualities as well and had made his father happy beyond measure. His parents. Would they have approved or even liked Miss Bennet? Surely they would have been proud that he rescued the young woman's reputation but if he hadn't let his sister down he wouldn't have been in this situation at all. Georgiana would have continued with her studies in London after her trip and he would be off with with his friend Bingley to see the estate he was to lease.

He would have never met Miss Elizabeth Bennet. This idea caused him pause. Why had the thought of having never met Miss Bennet cause a sudden sharp pain in his chest. Darcy shook off this thought as nothing more then a minute of stress, nerves and sleeplessness.

Not quite convincing himself but determined to not dewell on it for the present, Fitzwilliam Darcy closed his eyes following his sister in to sleep.

Georgiana shifted, resting her head on her brother shoulder spilling her fragrant hair under his nose. Darcy last sleepy though that crossed through his mind was 'roses…Elizabeth smells of lavender.'

•••

The two carriages coming to a stop jostled all their occupants awake.

The peaceful dream Elizabeth had been have of walking through the trails of her home were quickly replace by an over whelming feeling of dread. Her aunt gave her hand a reassure squeeze as they exited the carriage to meet her future husband.

Mr. and Miss Darcy were already standing outside of there own carriage waiting for the others to appear.

"Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy good morning," replied Mrs. Gardiner.

The two people who were addressed were still to shocked over the events of the past day to offer more then a polite bow and curtesy. Thus the group stood in silence for several minutes, no one quite knowing what to do.

Eventually Mr. Darcy was able to gather his wits enough to speak.

"Miss Bennet if you'll excuse me I have a few things to take care of before...before we are to wed."

This received nothing but a nod from Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy perhaps you would like to leave your sister with us," suggested Mrs. Gardiner. "I think it best if we were to go freshen up at the inn and meeting you in an hours time. Would that be a sufficient amount of time for you sir?"

"Yes madam I believe I will be able to accomplish everything I need in that time." With that Mr Darcy escorted the ladies to the inn and set off on his business of writing letter and making sure everything was in place for them to wed that very day.

Back at the inn Mrs Gardiner had her work cut out for her trying to put everyone including herself at ease. While at Lambton she had sent expresses to her husband and to her family in Hertfordshire. Hopefully Mr. Bennet would be able to stem any rumors that may have already made their way there.

This lessened her stress but did little to help the to young women in the room.

Elizabeth, staring at the clearly shy and dispirited girl in front of herself, was determined to stop being this silly quiet version of herself and engage this young woman. After all in an hours time they were to be sisters.

"Miss Darcy I have heard you are a great musician. I play a little but never put myself to practice as I should. Perhaps you can help me improve my still once we return to Pemberley."

Georgiana looked up startled and slightly teary, "You wish for me to remain with you," she ask softly.

Drawing her brows together in concern Elizabeth replied, "Of course. Not only are we to be sister but Pemberley is as much your home as it is mine. I would never send you away so please have to more thoughts of that. Anyways, from what I hear about Pemberley, I will need you at my side at all times, less I will get lost and disappear forever," she finished with a smile.

She was happy that is also gain a smile from her future sister. "I look forward to playing with you Miss Bennet and being your most devoted tour guide."

Elizabeth and her aunt laughed well at this almost startling the young girl again.

"Also no more of this Miss Bennet or I guess Mrs Darcy it will be. You must call me Elizabeth or Lizzy if you prefer."

"And please call me Georgiana. I must admit Miss... Excuse me, I mean Elizabeth, I have always wanted a sister.

Elizabeth raised her eye brow mischievously, "Be careful what you wish for Georgiana for you are about to gain five."

This only gain a wider smile from the girl.

"Lizzy I had thought to save this for you on our return to town for the theater but I see it will be best to give it to you now."

Mrs. Gardiner started to unwrap a package that Elizabeth had not even noticed she brought in.

As the wrapping gave way both Elizabeth and Georgiana gasped at the contents. The package held one of the most beautiful dresses Elizabeth had ever seen. It was a lovely pale blue down with cream flowers embroidered along the bottom and the bust. A matching cream ribbon adorn the waist with a thinner ribbon lace through the edges of the sleeves.

Elizabeth, while one not often move quickly to emotion tears, found her eyes starting to well up. Georgiana make no attempt to stop hers from rolling down her cheek.

"Well let have no more of that," sniffed Elizabeth's aunt. "We need to start getting you ready and it won't do well to have us all show up with red nose."

Everyone chuckled at this and started assisting Elizabeth. Georgiana, while sorry her mistake had such an ever last consequence on her brother, could not help but feel a bit happy at the moment. Having grown up with a much older brother, who was really more like a father, she never got to experience this. The teasing and laughing that accompany getting ready with a sister. The closest she ever came was her ladies maid telling her an amusing story of her younger brother.

"Oh Elizabeth. You look simply exquisite," cried Georgiana.

"I must agree. Lizzy you are a vision," agreed her aunt

Turn toward the mirror Elizabeth had to admit she look almost good enough to blend into the first circle of society. This thought brought a small smile to her face. 'Try to find something to look down on now Mr. Darcy,' she thought.

"I promise you Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam won't be able to take his eyes off you," Georgiana continued to beam.

"Who?," asked Elizabeth turned toward the girl.

"Fitzwilliam my brother," she replied with a quizzical look.

The realization just hit her. Elizabeth Bennet was about to marry a man she knew almost nothing about. Not even his Christian name. Her breathing started to increase as her eyes grew wide.

Seeing her niece about to lose her calm, Mrs. Gardiner quickly interceded. "My dear everything is going to be already. Things happen for a reason and I have a feeling it is going to end up as a blessing for all involved."

Feeling more confidence then she had ever in her entire life, Georgiana added laying a hand lightly on Elizabeth "I know I already feel blessed to gain such a wonderful sister."

Elizabeth turn from her terrified image in the mirror toward the girl standing next to her. Suddenly all her immediate fear were quieted for the moment. After all if he raised such a sweet girl as Georgiana he couldn't be that bad.

Smiling she replied, "As am I."

This moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mrs. Gardiner opened only far enough for the person on the other side of it to see her.

"Everything is ready madam. If you would be so kind as to escort my sister and your niece across the street, I shall be waiting."

"Of could sir, we shall leave presently."

Waiting a few moment to allow Mr. Darcy to get to his position, Mrs. Gardiner turn to her niece. "It's time my dear."

Nodding Elizabeth went to follow but stopped, "I always imagined when I got married my sister Jane would stand up with me, Georgiana would you mind doing me the honor of taking her place," she finished turn toward her.

Georgiana was so overcome by the gesture she could only give the slightest squeak in acceptance. The two girls then linked arms and walked through the door.

The inn keeper, always ready for the unprepared brides, handed her a bundle of fresh picked daisy as Elizabeth walked across the street. It would be the last thing before her life would be forever changed.

Darcy waited at the alter rather impatiently. It had been all but a couple of minutes since he left the inn but it felt like 30.

During his hour he spent every minute wisely. He first sent an express to his solicitor to draw up a marriage settlement and one to his cousin Richard Fitzwilliam to prepare the family for what was about to happen and his house keeper to ready the mistress's rooms. After that he quickly rummaging through his own luggage. He had one of his mother's ring cleaned and reset with the anticipation of gifting it to Georgiana once they had arrived at their aunts. She had a trying last couple weeks and he thought it would have brightened her a bit. Now it was to be his wife's wedding ring. He also felt it best to change his clothing into something nicer and something he had not been traveling in for that last day.

After all this was accomplished he had remembered to send his aunt their regrets that Georgiana and himself would be unable to visit at the present but that she was more then welcome to Pemberley at her earliest convenience where more would be explained at that time.

Now all that was left was to wait.

After what clearly had been several hour, or rather five minutes, the doors open revealing his betrothed's aunt. She quickly stood in front of the pew nearest the alter and turned to once again face the back of the church.

Darcy couldn't help but grin at the smiling face of his sister walking down the aisle. Giving her brother a quick wink she stood slightly off to the side to await the bride.

To say Mr. Darcy was dumbstruck by the sight before him would be an understatement. Where his early impression of Elizabeth has been that of a woodland sprite, he now thought she could be the queen of the fairies. Her hair was done up simply but had such a natural beauty to it, that the small silk flowers affixed to it only made it more lovely. The dress was very fine indeed displayed to her fullest advantage the lovely figure that had somewhat hind underneath her traveling dress. Lastly he could have sworn her eyes sparkled. Once again deep brown in the dim light of the church he was struck by the fact they seemed more lively every time he saw them.

Elizabeth was equally struck by the handsome man in front of her. Part of her suddenly wished they had met under different circumstances and were able to get to know each other better but another part of her could stop her heart from fluttering at the small smile he gave her.

In what seemed as though a few moment had pasted, Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn was wedded to Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley and the small party was currently taking some refreshments back at the inn.

Little was spoken other then polite small comments that rarely need more then a cordial nod in response. After an hour of forced niceties, Mr. Darcy felt it best the start their journey back to Pemberley, clearly indicating they would not be spending the night in Scotland. Elizabeth could not but help breath a sigh of relief a this earning a rather amused look from her husband. Blushing profusely, Elizabeth turn and pretended to ready herself for the trip.

Mr. Darcy first helped his wife's aunt into their carriage followed by his sister. Since they were all family now they would travel together. Also since the Gardiner's carriage was slower, it was sent ahead with their luggage. Mrs. Gardiner quickly pulled the young girl to sit with her forcing her niece and new husband to sit next to each other. Georgiana smile widely at this and was the picture of ignorance when Elizabeth was handed into the carriage. Give an amused glare at her aunt she sat down opposite of her. Lastly Mr. Darcy joined the group. Seeing the only seat available was next to his wife he dutifully sat and away they went.

The return trip was silent but no one notice being so wrapped up in their own minds:

Mrs. Gardiner was happy her niece was handling the situation so well but worried about what was to come. Georgiana was delighted by the idea of showing her new sister all her most favorite spots at Pemberley and sharing in duets together. Elizabeth was playing over every conversation and word spoken between Mr. Darcy, Fitzwilliam, whatever she was to call him and herself and wondering if the grounds of Pemberley were as wonderful as she had been told. And as his wife thigh rest against his own, Darcy wondered if the seats had always been this small.

 **AN: Sorry if there's an unually large numbers of errors this time as I rushed editing this one. You go from thinking "oh I'll work from home. It'll be great. We'll save on child care and I'll have extra time to do stuff around the house. To a year later thinking I can't remember the last time I brushed my hair. I'm assuming I did cause it's not knotted but I still have no memory of doing it." Anyways time is limited for me.**

 **Again I thank you for reading and reviewing, it really keeps me going. I was surprised at how many people thought this wasn't going to be a forced marriage story. I really thought the title gave it away. Anyways I hope that doesn't scare anyone away.**

 **Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen. This story is protected under copyright law and is not allowed to be used, copied, or republish without written consent from the author**.


	7. Chapter 7

An Accidental Elopement

Chapter Seven

* * *

Elizabeth woke with a start from the oddest dream she had ever had. Comprises, elopements, handsome leading man. What had she eaten before dinner? However the tall figure sitting next to her brought it all back. She was in fact Mrs. Darcy.

"Mrs. Darcy welcome to Pemberley," stated Darcy.

Elizabeth, quickly wiping the sleep from her eye, noticed the other occupants were also just waking. It was once again dark outside. They must have arrived in the middle of the night. Elizabeth couldn't believe how soundly she slept but after all the emotional stress she had gone through, her body must have been in need of it.

"I'm sorry this is your first view of your new home but I promise you, once you are well rested, it would be my honor to show your aunt and yourself around," Darcy continued.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy. How lucky I am that being a tour guide runs in your family," Elizabeth smiled at Georgiana and she inturn laughed lightly.

Darcy realized that his sister and wife already had a private joke between them. It made him happy that his wife already seemed so kind toward his beloved sister but also rather jealous. Where that came from he couldn't say but chose not to analyze it for the moment.

If the house keeper was stunned by the news that Mr. Darcy, who had just left two days prior, would be returning with a wife she showed none of it. Mrs. Reynolds greeted her master and new mistress with every bit of excitement as if they had known about this occasion for years.

With everyone rather worn out, Georgiana quickly broke off to retreat to her chambers. Mrs. Reynolds escorted Mrs. Gardiner to the guest suite that had ready leaving Mr. Darcy to escort his new wife to hers.

After an awkward pause, either of them knowing what to say or where to look, Darcy presented his arm to Elizabeth. Taking it the newly married couple set off to their rooms.

Gathering courage he didn't know he needed, Mr. Darcy opened the door to Elizabeth's chambers. Too tired to be apprehensive Elizabeth strode in, looking around with great interest. She was closely followed by her husband.

"There was not time to have it redecorated," started Darcy. "This is of course your bed chambers. The two doors to the left lead to your private sitting room and dressing room and the one to your right next to the bed leads to mine...My bed chamber that is. It locks...from your side...incase you were wondering."

Darcy suddenly realize be was babbling, although Elizabeth could not have been more charmed. While trying to put his wife at ease he was making himself even more uncomfortable.

Giving him a sweet smile and laying her hand upon his arm, Elizabeth assured him everything was perfect and he assured her he would see her tomorrow morning.

Elizabeth had little time to finish observing the room before the maid appeared to ready her for bed. Even though she had slept well on the ride here, it was not quite sufficient enough and she quickly fell back asleep.

Her husband on the other side of the door was not as lucky. He had slept little on the carriage ride here, after all how could that be help. His new wife had shifted placing her head on his shoulder and hand on his upper thigh. He was lucky he was not driven insane by the intimacy of it all. Now all he could think about was his wife. He was married. How has his life gotten so turned around in the course of two days.

At least she seems kind and interested in his sister. He had always worried about the woman he was to marry not being able to connect with Georgiana. After all she was shy and closed off. The events of last month involving George Wickham did not help matters. Now in the course of a few short hours together, Elizabeth had already charmed his sister and made her laugh.

Hopefully she will be able to work a similar magic over the ton but he doubted it. They were a shrewd calculating lot and with no doubt be unhappy they lost one of their prize bachelors. Without knowing when, Darcy's fears and worries left him for a moment to allow him to rest.

Elsewhere in the country a number of expresses were being delivered and even though they all had similar messages the reactions were varied indeed.

•••

The early next morning a very well rested Elizabeth stretched her arms over enjoying the comforts of the softest bed she had even slept it. While she was still unsure or what the future held, she at least knew it held a deliciously comfortable bed.

Sitting up she decided not to disturb her new maid and quickly readied herself for the day.

Once she left her chambers she rethought her idea about ringer her maid. In her tired state last night, she was unsure if she could find her way back downstairs this morning. 'Oh well she shrugged. This is now my home, I presume I may wander about as much as I choose."

With that Elizabeth set off. After only two wrong turns she found her way into a very pleasant drawing room. From her ramblings she had to admit that Pemberley was one of the finest houses she had ever seen. It was elegantly outfitted without being austere. Large but still felt welcoming.

Crossing through the drawing room the view out the window drew her attention. The site she saw caused her breath to catch. The grounds, that which she could see, where every bit as spectacular as her aunt had described.

"Mrs. Darcy," a deep voice behind her spoke.

Elizabeth, being entranced by the view, jumped ever so slightly.

"Forgive me I had not meant to startle you," said Mr. Darcy.

"Worry not sir. I am not used to others being up as early as I. I thought I was all alone this morning."

Darcy nodded in understanding.

"I must say Mr. Darcy, your grounds are quite as magnificent as I have been told."

"Magnificent you say, I believe your words were mildly pretty," challenged Mr. Darcy.

Here Elizabeth broke out into a wide smile, "You have caught me sir. I was actually quite let down when we had to leave early and was unable to see the grounds of which my aunts spoke so highly."

Darcy's expression matched her own although perhaps on a smaller scale. "From the limited time I spent with your aunts I always knew I found her to be a wise woman."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Well Mrs. Darcy, since we are both early risers, do you wish to join me for breakfast?"

"I do indeed. Lead on my husband."

This comment caused a slight blush on the gentleman and smirk on his wife. Elizabeth had made a resolution to herself to make every effort of civility with her new husband but that didn't mean she could not also tease him. After all if she was angry and bitter about her current circumstance it did not seem that would be the best way to start a life together.

Once the couple was seated with their food Mr. Darcy turned to his wife. "Miss ...Mrs. Darcy I must thank you for the kindness you have shown my sister. She is very shy and does not open up often to many people. I know it meant a lot to her having her stand up with you at the wedding."

"It was truly nothing Mr. Darcy. Your sister is an absolute delight. She reminds me very much of my own dear sister Jane. Although once you meet Jane I fear you will be rather disappointed that you did not marry the beauty of the Bennet family."

Darcy found that hard to believe but choose not to mention it. "I look forward to meeting the rest of your family."

Elizabeth smiled at he statement, "I will hold you to that sir."

Darcy was unsure how to respond to that so instead they both lapsed into silence. He took the break to observe his wife. She took her tea with only the smallest hint of sugar and no cream. One slice of buttered toast and several pieces of fresh fruit were all that adorned her plate. No wonder she is so slight.

This thought drew his attention to her person. Her hair was quickly done and clearly without assistance, but he had to admit it was still fetching. Her dress however was another matter entirely. While it was well made and well fitted (very well fitted), the quality was still far below what someone of her new station should be wearing. However fine for the country, she would need to be outfitted before a return to town.

"Since you will need to see the dressmaker, would you prefer that be today or tomorrow?"

"Why would I need to see the dressmaker," Elizabeth at innocently. "Is there something wrong with mine?" Elizabeth knew full well she would need to elevate her level of dress but she could not help but to tease her new husband. So instead she innocently batted her eyes as she tried to wear her most serious face.

Darcy's expression suddenly turned worried. How was he to tell his new wife that she needed a higher quality of clothing without insulting her. He had already made that mistake once with her and was not eager to incur her angry again. Darcy started clearing his throat and attempting to loosen his cravat as it apparently was attempting to strangle him.

Before he could come with an acceptable answer he notice his wife quietly laughing into her napkin. Clearing his throat again, he gained her attention.

"Forgive me Mr. Darcy for I must admit I am a somewhat provoking person. Rest assured I fully comprehend what is going to be expected of me when we return to town. Whenever fits your schedule best is fine with me. Since my original plans for today were to visit a bookstore in town, I quite assure you I am at your disposal."

"Careful what you say wife, I may just hold you to that," Darcy teased back with a small mischievous smirk.

Blushing slightly but never one to back down from a challenge, raised her eyebrow saying, "I look forward to it."

"Well in that case let's be on our way," said Darcy as he stood, offering his arm.

Elizabeth startle. He'd he not just realized they were jesting? He wouldn't demand ... not in the middle of the day... with his sister and her aunt about. She slowly stood and took his arm.

Darcy couldn't help but smile to himself. Her very present kept him unsettled; it felt good she was as nervous as himself at times.

After a brief walk through a couple of corridors, Mr. Darcy stopped outside of a pair of beautiful doors.

"This way Mrs. Darcy," he motioned.

Elizabeth held her head high and marched past a smirking Mr. Darcy. She only made it a few steps into the room before she stopped and gasped. She was currently standing in the most beautiful library she had ever seen. The walls were stock high with everything from novels to books on botany, atlases, poetry, novels and a thousand other subjects to get lost in. It possessed a large, welcoming fireplace and numerous comfortable looking chairs and sofas. She couldn't contain her delight.

"Since you missed your trip to the bookstore I thought this would be the next best thing."

"You are quite wrong Mr. Darcy. I find this far superior. In London I would have only been able to select a few books, now I may select dozens'" smiled Elizabeth.

"I guess we should arrange the dress maker to come tomorrow."

Elizabeth agree eagerly to this scheme and head immediately to the closest wall. Darcy followed and spent the next couple hours with his wife explain how they were arranged, his favorite books as a child and a humorous story involving his cousin, a tall book shelf, a bed sheet and the determination to fly.

Elizabeth couldn't believe how happy she felt at that moment. Had she really just met this man a couple of days prior? She didn't want to believe it, not just yet, but her gut was telling her this man could be just the kind of man she had always wished to meet.

Elizabeth's musings were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Sir you have a visitor, it is the colonial."

"Show him in Jameson."

Elizabeth notice in an instance the laughing sweet man standing next to her disappeared. In his place now stood the proud arrogant master of Pemberley whom she had encountered several times on their trip.

The footman no sooner stepped away from the door when a tall man in a red coat steeped in.

"Darcy I just received the most interesting letter I have ever had from you in my life and at once set off to determine if it was true or if you were just trying to send my father to an early grave."

At this Richard Fitzwilliam finally notice the beautiful young lady that was also in the room with them.

"Well I wouldn't believe it if I had not seen it with my own eyes, but I must say Darcy I can see why you ran off. I wouldn't trust any other man trying to steal her away either," the colonial said taking Elizabeth's hand and kissing it.

"Richard this is my wife Elizabeth Darcy, Elizabeth my cousin Colonial Richard Fitzwilliam."

"Ah yes the one who was determined to fly. Tell me colonial, how did your arm heal."

The colonial pause for a moment then laughed heartily. "My heavens Darcy, beautiful and quick witted, I can not wait for the first family event."

"With family has adventurous as you, I look forward to it."Elizabeth said, smiling brightly at this compliment.

She had hope to gain the approval of Mr. Darcy's family and thought if they were all as friendly as the colonial it would be quite easy. Darcy on the other hand was irritated as to why his cousin was still holding his wife's hand.

"Richard is that all you wanted. To come and bother my wife?"

"Now now Darcy you know we have more to discuss then just that," he said casting a quick sideways glance at Elizabeth.

"Well you gentlemen obviously have some work to attend. I think I shall find Georgiana and my aunt. Good day gentlemen." And with that she swept from the room. She really wanted to stay and listen since she knew it was about her. Also felt that eavesdropping on her new husband was not the best way to start a marriage either.

Anyways Georgiana had promised a tour.

•••

Darcy and the colonial quickly retreated to the study and after an hour the colonial knew the whole story. The whole true story and the one that they would be relaying to everyone else.

"Well it won't be to hard convincing people you fell in love with her, Darcy she exquisite. I was only in her company for a handful of minutes and was really to steal her away myself."

This comment earned the colonial a cold glare from his cousin.

"Calm down Darcy. I won't...she's to poor," smiled the colonial earning his cousin ire even more.

"Come Darcy you know I'm just kidding. Your reactions however, I much admit, are suspect," he said swirling the amber liquid in his glass and studying his cousin. "Are you all ready in love with her."

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. She pretty and smarty to be sure, but I still know little of her family or how this will damage the family name. I must continue to be on my guard," Darcy said pacing.

"You know Darcy you can be on your guard and care for your wife no matter her wealth or family."

"It's to soon to talk about any of that cousin for now your job is simple. Tell anyone who asks it was a love match and I'm happy. I don't wish for any more scandal then this might already cause." With that he sank down into his chair and running his finger through his hair.

"Of course Darcy and who knows maybe by the time everyone hears it will no long be a story but the truth."

 **AN: I am SO SORRY I am late. I really thought today was Tuesday. Once the holidays hit (and sadly they start sooner every year) I literally lose all track of time. So again sorry for the rush job on this chapter. Well at least I have almost half of my Christmas shopping done. Again thank you as always for your encouragement. I truly appreciate your reviews. And continue calling out my error as I am editing them as you tell me them, then I will update all when the story is done. Any long messages please PM me. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belong to Jane Austen. This story is protected under copyright law and is not allowed to be used, copied, or republish without written consent from the author**.


	8. Chapter 8

An Accidental Elopement

Chapter Eight

* * *

The first week at Elizabeth's new home past in a blur. Between entertaining her husband's cousin, having dresses made, learning her household responsibilities and trying not to get lost, her days were filling up quickly.

She had, upon her arrival at Pemberley, written to her family members describing why she would not return home and adhered to the story of falling in love. She hated to lie, especially to her father and Jane, but knew it was for the best. Elopements, while mildly scandalous, if they were for love were easily accepted. But compromise and ruin was not as simple to recover from. She did not want to be the cause for the down fall of her family and make her sisters share in her disgrace.

Anyways her husband was shaping up to be a more admirable gentleman then she had originally thought. A slight blush returned to her cheeks at memory of the previous night. Mr. Darcy kissed her hand outside her chambers as he did every night but last night it was accompanied by a look of such intensity. If she had not known better she would say it was to find fault with her person. But the length he held it made her think otherwise.

Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile again at the thought of it as she sat in the morning room attending to her correspondence. Her peaceful morning however, was to be short lived.

"Oh how rich my Lizzy is Mr. Bennet! Did you see all those windows? Surely the glazing would have cost upwards of a 1,000 pounds. Oh dear husband, what carriages she'll have, what jewels."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. In one continuous thought she realize how much she missed her family and how much she would be mortified to have her husband meet them.

"Mrs. Darcy you have guests," The footman barely was able to say before her mother burst into the room from the same door.

"Oh my Lizzy how you have saved us all! And what a sly thing you are never mentioning anything about a young man sparking your fancy." All of this was said in one breath while embracing her daughter and kissing her cheeks.

"Welcome to Pemberley Mama. I had no idea I would be seeing all of you so soon," Elizabeth glanced at the door noticing the rest of her family with a happy but apprehensive look.

"Papa," she said walking to her father.

"Ah my dear child. I assure you your mother is not so improper to appear uninvited," Mr. Bennet replied reading his daughter's thoughts. "Your husband wrote to me explaining the rush to the alter and invited us at our earliest convenience. Unfortunately for you, our earliest convenience for your mother was that very day."

Elizabeth finally gave a true smile. "It is good to see you all," she said stepping forward and clasping hands with her sister Jane.

Jane, with watery eyes confessed to her sister, "Oh Lizzy how I have missed you and now I have lost you forever."

"You shall never be rid of me my dear Jane, of that I assure you."

The sisters embraced just as her husband, new sister and aunt join them.

"Oh Mr. Darcy how good of you to marry our Lizzy. She is of course not as beautiful as my Jane but I must admit something about her looks caught you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a brief moment in total mortification. Clearing her throat to prevent her mother from embarrassing her further she stepped forward.

"Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, allow me to introduce my family."

Introductions were made but Elizabeth could not help but notice her husband had once again turned back into the rigid cold master of Pemberley she knew him to often be. It was clear what he thought of her family. Not only were they too poor for his notice they were too ridiculous as well.

"Mr. Darcy, you must throw a ball while we are here and mamma we will need new dresses to catch husbands as rich as Lizzy's," crowed Lydia.

"Lydia!" Her two oldest sisters reprimanded her.

"Oh yes that would be lovely won't it Mr. Bennet," cooed his wife.

"I'm sure it would be my dear but since we are only staying a fortnight I seriously doubt that will happen."

"Surely my dear husband we can be spared for longer than that!"

"Alas I cannot. I am needed back at Longhorn for the harvest and you know how I hate traveling alone," Mr Bennet sent a wink and smirk at his daughter Lizzy. "Perhaps I can spare Jane but that is it."

"Papa, Jane's practically an old maid. I think I should be allowed to stay," whined Lydia.

"Or I for I am two years older," added Kitty.

"And yet I am unmoved. Come my Lizzy, I believe I have heard you had one of the finest libraries in the country and I wish to lose myself in it for the rest of the day."

With that the party broke up into smaller groups. After escorting her father to the library, Elizabeth and Jane retreat to the gardens to stretch their legs. Darcy quickly ran off to find his cousin after making sure Georgiana was safely ensconced in her studies.

•••

Darcy's mind was racing. How could Mrs. Darcy possibly be a product of that family. Her elder sister was sweet and by no means an old maid as her other sister stated and the father was not wholly bad, besides not keeping his wife and daughters in check. But the rest of them… How was he to hold his head up in society with in-laws such as these?

"Darcy I knew I would find you out here," smiled the Colonel. "So how did the meeting of the new family go?"

"I could not have imagined it worse. If their lack of fortune and connections weren't enough they also lack propriety. The two oldest, my wife and her sister Jane, I must exclude from this comment."

"Come my dear cousin they can't be all that bad. I've always found country manners to be charming, just like your dear wife," he said causing Darcy's brow to draw together. "So is the eldest sister as pretty as your wife has said?"

"Yes she is very pretty but once again you must remember too poor to tempt you."

"Oh well. At least I can enjoy the view while I have it," joked the Colonel.

"Just remember while you're enjoying the view how completely and utterly unsuitable her family is. I may be trap with them but you still have the advantage of choosing a bride with a family that has some level of decorum," Darcy snapped as he walk back toward the house, his cousin trailing behind him.

Little did he know the garden his wife had decided to show her sister was within earshot of this conversation.

Jane glanced worryingly at her sister as she could tell Elizabeth was starting to fume.

"Well... at least I know his opinion on that matter," huffed Elizabeth.

"Lizzy before you start a grudge against your husband remember that you have similar thoughts. I know you love our family as do I, but you have to admit a certain amount of the ridiculous in them. We have often spoke late at night at how we wish mother and father would check our sisters' behavior."

"But he has no right to speak of our family that way."

"They are his family now too. Plus Lizzie he did our family a great service in marrying you. Many lesser men would have left us to ruin."

Elizabeth looked at her sister. She had just finished telling her sister the truth of her marriage. While she could hide it from the rest of her family she needed her Jane to comfort her.

"You may be right sister," replied Elizabeth, "but don't think that makes me any less mad. He ought to be discussing this with me not his relatives."

"Maybe he just needed someone neutral to talk to Lizzy just like you telling me how you find your husband agreeable one minute and puzzlingly withdrawn the next."

Growing irritated by her sisters commonsense and reasonable excuses, Elizabeth feigning a headache and decided they should return to the house.

•••

Luckily for the Darcys, the two weeks time past quickly. Even though Mr. Darcy was every bit as rude as was possible, his wealth caused his new mother to constantly overlook it. Elizabeth's father had not noticed at all since he rarely left the library. The younger sisters still remain as silly as ever. Even Mrs Gardiner's positive influence did like to curb the others' behavior.

Elizabeth's patient had almost worn out with her husband and her family by the end of it. She couldn't help that the larger part of her was happy to see them go. Only Jane was allowed to remain behind. Her aunt also felt it was time for her to depart and followed on the same day after making sure her favorite niece was comfortable with her departure.

The next few days slowly returned to normalcy at Pemberley. Elizabeth, Jane and Georgiana (who was even more delighted that she now had two sisters residing with her) spent the days enjoyably together. They were delighted when Elizabeth's new wardrobe arrived and spent hours having her try on all the items for them to see.

While her husband's demeanor relaxed greatly, Elizabeth still kept a cool civility towards him. Darcy could not account for it but assumed it was related to her embarrassment of her totally ridiculous family.

The relative tranquility was not to last as soon Darcy's own family would descend upon them. While they sat at breakfast together, Darcy informed his wife of this future event.

"Mrs. Darcy, my uncle the Earl of Matlock and his wife will join us soon. Please make sure an appropriate dinner is arranged and it would be a good time to try some of your new dresses."

"Yes Mr. Darcy," was Elizabeth's clipped answer.

Shooting each other sideways glances, Jane and Georgiana both noticed the tension between the couple but knew not how to alleviate it.

Trying to draw his once talkative wife back out he tried again. "I have just received a letter from my good friend Charles Bingley. It seems he has least an estates in Hertfordshire. Do you know of a Netherfield Park."

"Yes I do," replied Elizabeth but offered no other information.

"Netherfield is but three miles from our family estate," Jane jumped in while sending her sister a reprimanding look.

"Well," Darcy tried again, "it seems he was going to wait until Michaelmas to take the house but his sister felt the need to suddenly redecorate their house in town so has taken it early. He comments on how delightful Hertfordshire is."

Darcy decided to leave out the part about Charles' sister Caroline needing to redecorate because she smashed every vase, mirror, plate and picture in the house upon hearing for Darcy's nuptials.

"Indeed," replied Elizabeth again.

"Hertfordshire is lovely this time of year. You should recommend he attend the assembly in a few weeks time. It would be a wonderful way for him to meet the neighborhood," Jane stepped in again and giving her sister a small kick under the table this time.

"An excellent idea Miss Bennet. I shall recommend it to him."

The group sat in silence for several minutes as Darcy was at a lose as to what else to say to get Elizabeth to talk, Elizabeth was still angry at him and Jane and Georgiana could only sit and hope for the best.

"Perhaps we can visit it soon and give you a chance to see your family again as I'm sure you will miss them," said Darcy. While he loathed the idea of seeing the Bennets so soon, he did come to realize while they were not polished to refined, they also were not cruel. They may be ridiculous but his early thoughts on them were rash. He knew full well that there were far worse families to be tied to that we're his equals, or even superiors, in society.

Elizabeth sent her husband a confused look and knew not how to respond. Her husband despised her family but was offering to visit them so soon? Was it for her or his sense of duty to his friend.

"I...I thank you Mr. Darcy. I would like that very much," Elizabeth replied. She was determined to dislike her husband for the present but it was so hard when he was not being so cold and arrogant. If fact at certain times he was almost charming. How was she in remain cold when he was not?

As Fitzwilliam Darcy continued to perplex his new wife the same could be said for the groom.

While in his chambers that night he pondered how one minute his wife was laughing and teasing the next she was only civil but always properly so no matter what. Not to mention he was starting to get slightly more eager to advance their relationship beyond a mire kiss on the hand. He felt their situation was still in the courting phase but he was also a young man with a beautiful wife. If he was to take his cousin's advice he should kiss his wife soundly and if she slaps him she's not ready but if she smiled she was. Leave it to Richard to simplify such an important step in their marriage.

'Maybe that's why she had become so quiet,' thought Darcy. She was shy to tell him that she to was ready for the next step.'

Laying in bed that night and worrying over all that needed to be done for his uncle's visit he couldn't help but smiling at the thought of falling asleep in that very bed with his wife.

 **AN: I am SO SORRY. Between work, children, seasonal allergies that make me want to rip my eyes out, my internet being a word I can't use here because this story is only rated T, weddings, computer issues and morning sickness that has lovingly followed me into my third trimester, real life has been a real kick in the teeth recently. Again so sorry and thanks for sticking with me. Remember if you are a lover of angst this story is probably not for you. (Also all mistakes are mine but please don't hate me. I barely have time to publish and I'm going to try to finish posting this story before the next baby comes which is soon).**

 **Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen. This story I'd protected under copyright law and is not allowed to be used, copied or republished without written consent from the author.**


End file.
